Cute but Evil
by Hinata110
Summary: Naruto and the gang are 5 and 6 year olds. Their sweet around the adults, but when they are alone with one another. They are pure evil.
1. The start

Kiba was running as fast as his little legs could take him. He was running away from Sasuke.

'Get back here Kiba', Sasuke shouted.

Sasuke jumped on Kiba.

'Get of me bastard', Kiba said.

Then the door opened to reveal their teacher Iruka.

'What are you doing Sasuke'? Iruka said bending down.

'Um… mwe and Kwiba were plawying', Sasuke said cutely. He was talking how a 5 year old suppose to talk. ( he said Um… me and Kiba were playing).

'Is this true Kiba', Iruka asked?

'Ywes', Kiba lied. (Yes).

'Well get inside', Iruka said.

They walked inside class were they saw the kids playing.

';Iruka please come to the principle office', the speaker said.

'Now kids while I'm gone please be good', Iruka said before walking.

They saw Naruto and Pain teasing some girls Hinata, Ino, TenTen, Sakura and Termari.

They walked were the 5 and 6 year old were. They were in a big circle.

Tobi made a sound on the piano.

Naruto-Okay, I'm a cheerleader now!

CHORUS:

Kids-U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi, you ugly, ey ey, you ugly

(x4)

Naruto-I saw you walking down the street just the other day

I didn't see your damage from that far away

I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming

You walked up to me with your buckteeth a-gleaming

Your hair was all frizzy, and your face was a mess

I thought that was a sack, but it's your favorite dress

You hurt the trees' feelings and the birds all flew

I don't mean to insult you- oh wait, yes I do!

Pain-Your teeth are yellow, they're covered with mould

You're only fourteen, you look a hundred years old

Naruto-When looks were handed out, you were last in line

Your face looks like where the sun don't shine

Pain-Did you fall off a building and land on your head?

Or did a truck run over your face instead?

Hidan-There ain't no pill, cuz you ain't ill, you're ugly!

Kids-Chorus (x2)

Naruto-What you really need is to wear a mask

And book that plastic surgeon fast

Pain-Girl, you're scary, you're hairy, I heard about you

You're the main attraction at the City Zoo

Naruto-You're so fat and ugly with a belly full of flab

When you wear a yellow coat people shout out, "CAB!"

Pain-You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big

And with hair like that you should be wearing a wig

Naruto-Uncle Fester remember him?

I never knew that you had a twin!

Pain-You can't disguise your googly eyes

And in a Miss Ugly Pageant, you'd win first prize!

Naruto-your mama says you ugly,YOU UGLY!

Kids-Chorus (x2)

Pain-Get busy! (x8)

Naruto-Your mama say you ugly

Pain-Get busy!

Naruto-Your mama say you ugly

Pain-Get busy!

Naruto-Your mama say you ugly

Kids-YOU UGLY!!

Pain-You You You You

Now I feel like blondie

Kids-U-G-L-Y you aint got no alibi you ugly! (x2)

Naruto-Quasimodo,

Pain-camelbreath,

Naruto-squarehead,

Kids-UGLY!

Dierdara-Chicken legs,

Naruto-pigface,

Sasori-chin like Bubba,

Kids-UGLY!

Pain-Fishlips,

Naruto-toad liver,

Tobi-pointdexter,

Kids-UGLY!

Kakuzu-Spaghetti arms,

Konan-limp butt,

Naruto& Pain-freak show,

Kids-UGLY!

Chorus

Kids-U-G-L-Y,

Naruto-you could make an onion cry!

Kids-U-G-L-Y,

Naruto-like an alien chased by the FBI

Kids-U-G-L-Y (x7)

You ain't got no alibi, you ugly!

'At least I'm not a big fat meanie head', Hinata said.

'Ah.. yes you are', Naruto said.

The kids started laughing.

'You're going to pay for that', Sakura said.

The door opened.

'Is everything okay', Iruka asked.

Hinata started whimpering.

Iruka ran to her.

'What's the matter Hinata', Iruka said.

'Narutop madwe fwun owf mwe', Hinata said. (Naruto made fun of me)

Iruka gave him a glared.

'Mwe', Naruto said innocently. (Me)

Iruka was called to the office again. He sighed then walked out.

'Your so going to pay for that', Naruto said.

'I'm so scared', Hinata said.

Naruto jumped on her and started smacking her in the face.

Hinata started screaming.

'What is he doing to her', Sasori asked Pain?

'I think he's her hoe', Pain answered.

Sasori made his face in an o shape.

The door opened.

Neji jumped on Naruto. Hinata was crying.

'What did you do to my sister', Neji growled.

Somebody cleared their throat.

'What's going on and why his Hinata crying', Iruka said.

'Becauswe Narutpo hit mwe inw thwe hewad', Hinata cried. (Because Naruto me in the head)

'Is this true Naruto', Iruka said.

'Nweo', he lied. (No)

Iruka was talking to Naruto quietly on why you shouldn't hit girls.

'Serves him right', Sakura said.

'Are you okay', Ino asked?

'Yes', Hinata smiled.

Naruto walked up to them with Iruka.

'Iwm sorryey Hinwata', he said. (I'm sorry Hinata)

'Thawts ojakey', she lied.(That's okay)

**I hope you enjoyed..**


	2. Crazy kids

It was art time.

'Okay kids were going to draw a picture of the person we like most in the class', Iruka said handing out the papers and crayons.

'Okawe', the cute kids said. (Okay)

'I'm going to draw a picture of Sasuke', Sakura said.

'Well I'm going to draw a picture of Naruto', Hinata said picking out the colors.

'Well mines well be Neji', TenTen said.

'I like Kiba', Ino said.

'Shikamaru is cute', Temari said giggling.

'Let's do it', Sakura said.

'I'm going to draw a picture of you Naruto', Sasori said.

'Stupid, he said draw somebody who you like in the class', Naruto slapped Sasori.

'I'm sorry', Sasori sobbed.

'Gezz, that's for being stupid. Your so lucky I won't burn you like how burn Tobi on his hands', Naruto gave him a glare, but it was so cute Sasori couldn't help his self but pinch Naruto cheeks.

Tobi look at his hands and sighed.

'You're so cute', Sasori said.

Naruto smacked his hands out the way. 'Don't do that', Naruto said.

'So who are you drawing', Iruka bend down beside Pain.

'Who do you think…. I mean… I drawing Konaewan', Pain giggle.

'Your so cute', Iruka said pinching his cheeks. He got up and walked to his desk.

'I'm putting him on my death list', Pain said writing Iruka name in a black note book.

'Right on', Naruto said.

'So who are you drawing Naruto', Dierdara asked?

'Hinata who else', Naruto said.

'Oh, I'm going to draw my best friend Sasori', Dierdara said.

'And I'm going to draw you', Sasori smiled.

'What a bunch of fagots', Naruto and Pain said.

'Sasuke who are you drawing', Naruto asked.

'Sakura', he said.

'Cool', Tobi said.

'Shut up Tobi', Zetsu slapped Tobi.

'Oww', Tobi whimpered.

'Listen here Setsu', Naruto said pointing a knife a real knife at him.

'Ah, it's Zetsu', he corrected.

'Whatever. I'm the only one who slaps Tobi', Naruto said.

'Last time I remembered I was the leader of this group', Pain said.

Naruto and Pain started arguing.

'Kisame, I think Naruto and Hinata make a good couple', Itachi said.

'You know', said Kisame giggled.

'Stop being gay. Men don't giggle the chuckle', Itachi said.

'Sorry', Kisame said.

'Whatever', Itachi sighed.

After a couple of minutes.

'Okay class when I call your name come up here with your drawing and call the person name you drawn', Iruka said.

'Okay Ino', Iruka called.

'I drewnwe a pictutre of Kiwa', Ino blushed. (I drew a picture of Kiba).

Kiba ran to her.

'Qhanks Inwa', Kiba said. (Thanks Ino).

'Okay Yuki'.

'I drwae a pctuwere of Qasuke', Yuki said. (I drew a picture of Sasuke).

Sasuke walked up and snatched the picture out her hands.

Then the office called Iruka.

'Coming right back class', he said.

'Okay listen here all my bitches. You followed under my control now', Naruto said standing on the table.

'Who made you in control', Hinata said.

'Okay for now on, Hinata you're my hoe. Sakura you strip for Sasuke. TenTen do whatever you do fro Neji', Naruto said.

'I love Sasuke', Yuki said standing on top of the table.

Everybody look at her.

'Oh oh oh….. Ooooohhhhhhhhh. Looks like we got our self a speaker in here', Naruto said.

'No Naruto I know what to do with her', Sasuke said evilly.

'Every girl that like me in here. ATTACK YUKI', Sasuke said. The girls started to attack her. Sasuke started laughing crazy but coughed at the end.

'I could have sworn I told Naruto I'm the LEADER', Pain yelled.

'Shut up Pain. I already told you that you're the slut for Konan.

Konan giggled.

'Shut up', Pain attacked Naruto.

'Since their doing the business', I'm the new leader', Sasuke said.

Pain and Naruto stopped fighting.

'Actually baby brother how bout this. I'm the leader, while you and Naruto sing Superstar by Toy-Box', Itachi said standing on the table.

Naruto started laughing.

'NO way, and besides that a girl part', Sasuke said.

'Who says you have to do the girl part. I mean come on Naruto voice sounds like the girl one', Itachi smirked. The girls had hearts in their eyes while the rest of the boys smirked.

'I do not', Naruto yelled.

'See what I mean. Anyway Sasuke well do the boy part while Naruto do the girl part', Itachi said pushing Sasuke off the table.

Naruto and Sasuke stand next to one another.

'And how are you going to make us do that', Sasuke and Naruto said in amusing tone.

'Well', Itachi pulled out his whip and started to whip them.

'Okay… okay', they both said.

Then they heard screaming

**(chorus)  
Naruto-I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and i dont care who you are  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and i dont care who you are**

(Superstar!)

Naruto-Got Many money Honey, Im a superstar  
My life is funny honey, Have you seen my car?  
I know alot of people, Im a superstar  
Everybody know me, right from near to far

Sasuke-I got a plane (got a plane)  
I love the fame (love the fame)  
You know my name (know my name)  
And i just want you to know

(chorus)  
Naruto-I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and i dont care who you are  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and i dont care who you are

(Superstar!)

Sasuke-Ive got a red Ferrari, Im a superstar  
I really like to party, Am i cool or what?  
I love alot of women, Im a superstar  
Stars got a freaky living, thats the way we are

Sasuke-I got a plane (got a plane)  
I love the fame (Love the fame)  
You know my name (know my name)  
And i just want you to know

(chorus)  
Naruto-I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and i dont care who you are  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and i dont care who you are

(Superstar!)

Naruto-I got fortune i got fame  
Love it when you say my name  
Love to party I am naughty  
Prettier than everybody!

Sasuke-I got muscles Im a stud  
Jealous people kiss my butt  
Im so fly ill make you cry  
Cross my heart and hope to die

(chorus)  
Naruto-I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and i dont care who you are  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and i dont care who you are  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and i dont care who you are  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and i dont care who you are

Everybody stared wide eyes, and then started laughing.

'Wow Naruto wait a go', Gaara said.

Naruto punched him. He stands on the table.

'Okay Itachi…. He was interrupted by the door opening him.

Iruka walked in.

'Wow you girls and boys were quiet. Line up and het a treat before the bell rings', Iruka said taking out the lolli pop jar.

Sasuke got a blue berry.

Naruto got orange.

Tobi got orange. (He looks up to Naruto. What can I say?)

Sakura got a cherry.

Ino got grape so did Hinata and Temari.

TenTen got water melon.

Naruto got grape.

Pain got black berry.

Itachi got raspberry.

Sasuke got watermelon.

Kisame got blueberry.

Naruto got raspberry.

Sasuke got orange.

Then Iruka noticed something.

'Sasuke, Naruto go home. And stop coming back in line', Iruka yelled.

'Sucker', Naruto and Sasuke both said flying out the door only thing to smash in the lockers.

'Come on you guys', Neji said.

'Okay', Kiba said.

Naruto and Sasuke got up and rubbed their heads.

They walked out the school door.

'So Naruto did you really burn Tobi', Shikamaru said.

'No, not yet', Naruto smirked.

'Naruto why is the brown hair freak following us', Ino whispered.

'Neither .He's nor a freak, that's just Tobi. He likes to follow me'. Naruto said.

'Oh', Ino said.

Naruto turned around. 'Tobi go home', Naruto said.

'Um… okay', Tobi said.

'Bye', Naruto said giving Tobi a kiss on the cheeks.

Some women were walking pass.

'Isn't that cute', one of them said.

The next one giggled.

Tobi walked home.

'Why did you kiss him', Hinata asked kind of angry.

'Two reason. One, hot chicks dig that. And two, Tobi like a brother to me', Naruto said.

'Oh', they all said.

'You guys one a ride home', Pain said.

'Sure', Shika said.

'Wait who cars that', Sasuke said.

'Don't know and don't care. Let's go', Itachi said.

'Okay', they said.

They entered the jeep. Pain started the engine. His feet couldn't reach the petal so he had Konan press them while he stared.

All of a sudden the jeep crash in the tree.

'Oh man we better get out of here', Kisame said before exiting the car.

'You are so right', Itachi said.

They all exit the jeep.

Then a man came out the school.

'What the heck happened to m car', he said.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Hyperactive

**The next morning…**

'Hey Neji remember what happened yesterday', Kiba said.

'You mean when we got in a jeep accident', Neji said.

'Yeah', Kiba said.

'What the heck are they serving us to eat', Sasuke said.

'I think its vomit', Itachi said.

'Its oatmeal stupid', Naruto said slapping Itachi.

'Everyday you slap me or somebody and it's getting annoying. Please stop it', Itachi said wiping his tears.

'Were you going to cry', Naruto said.

Itachi sniff. 'No'.

'And that little stunt you played. Don't let it happen again', Naruto said.

'Yes sir', Itachi said.

'I hate oats', Sakura said.

'That's why I brought candy', Hinata said.

The whole class stopped.

'Share out', Choji cried out.

'Okay', Hinata said standing on the table.

'Oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhhhh. What is this, standing on the table', Naruto said but was slap in the head by Pain.

'Shut up stupid, she's going to share candy', Pain whispered.

She started to throw it. The kids got out their chairs and started beating the snort out of everyone for their precious candy.

They ate and ate.

Iruka came in the class room. 'Okay class lets……..

The kids were jumping every where.

'I love candy', Shino said.

'WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE', Hinata screamed.

'OMG, I love to where lipstick', Sasuke confessed.

'Yeah', Naruto said.

'Naruto catch me', Hinata said as she landed on Naruto.

'I have a great idea. Let's burn Hidan alive', Kakuzu said.

'Okay', Pain said jumping up and down.

Later that day 23 ambulances had to come in the school yard….. for the teachers.

**AN: I know it's short but, I'm making a next chapter now.**


	4. Lets play dress up

**The next day….**

Iruka walked in the class.

'Irukai awr uwe okaw', Choji asked cutely? (Iruka are you okay)

'Yes, I'm fine', Iruka said.

The office called Iruka again.

'Coming right back', Iruka said exiting.

'I'm bored', Tobi complained.

'I know, lets have a singing contest ', Sakura said.

'No singing is for sissy', Sasuke said.

'It takes a true man to sing', Hinata said.

'Fine', Sasuke said.

'No, not again', Naruto said.

'Yes', Hinata said.

'Okay', Naruto mumbled.

'Okay Sasuke you will sing Dora theme song', Ino said.

'What', Sasuke screamed.

'Yes', Ino smiled.

'Fine'.

After they finish sing their funny songs. They went to sleep.

**After school…**

'Hey lets play dress up', Temari said.

'No way', Naruto said.

'Please Naruto', Hinata said.

'No'.

'Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee', she said doing a puppy eyes.

'I can't….. oaky', he said.

**At Temari house…**

'Why did you do that Naruto', Kiba said.

'Shut up', Naruto slap him.

Kiba whimpered.

Sasuke was dress like a tooth fairy.

Pain was dress like Sailor Moon.

Neji was dress like Princess Jasmine.

Kiba was dress like Dora the Explorer.

Naruto was dress like a fox.

Tobi was dress lie a magician.

Kisame was dress like a shark.

Sakura was dress like a princess.

Tenten was dress like a panda bear.

Temari was dress like a boxer.

Hinata was dress like a taxi driver.

Ino was dress like little red riding hood.

Kakuzu was dress like a thief.

Konan was dress like a maid.

Sasori was dress like an elephant.

Deirdara was dress like a tiger.

Itachi dress like a big black berry.

'So what should we do now', Sasori asked?

'Tea Party', the girls screamed.

'Oh no', the boys said.

'Do you want some more tea Mr. Fox', Hinata asked?

'Why yes', Naruto said.

Hinata giggled and poured the tea in his cup.

'Do you want some more cookies Miss. Tooth Fairy', Sakura giggled.

'No… I hate tea parties', Sasuke grumbled.

'Don't be stingy', Sakura said shoving the cookies in Sasuke mouth.

After a while…

'I feel so sorry for Naruto', Deirdara said.

'What do you mean you feel sorry, he's enjoying it', Neji said.

'Naruto you're so sweet', Sakura pinched his cheeks.

'Thank you', he said sticking up his ears.

'That is so cute', Hinata squealed.

Naruto purred.

They girls squealed.

'I'm sleepy', Naruto said.

'Go to sleep Mr. Fox', TenTen said.

Naruto curled in a little ball.

'I'm kind of sleepy to', Konan said.

'Yeah me too', Sakura said.

The girls went to sleep along with Naruto.

'Thinking what I'm thinking', Sasuke said.

'Yeah you know', Itachi said.

Later that day….

They girls including Naruto screamed.

'My beautiful face', Sakura screamed.

Their head was covered in marker fruity markers.

Their hair was dye in a mixture o green, blue, purple, black, lets just say _**feel the rainbow**_.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Beers

'I heard Iruka is sick today', Sasuke said.

'Good', Naruto said with an evilly smile.

'Oh oh, I know that smile from anywhere', pain said.

'What are you up to brother', Tobi asked cutely?

The girls squealed.

'I bring some beers', Naruto said.

'YES YES YES YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS', Sasuke shouted.

The rest of the kids started laughing evilly. I mean come on its beer.

The door opened, to reveal a short ugly woman with a long nose and a bog hairy mile on the side.

'Hey Hidan why'd you ring your mom', Kisame smirked.

'That's not my mother', Hidan snapped.

'Are you still mad at us for trying to burn you alive', Pain said.

'Yes I am', Hidan said.

'Well suck it up you big sissy'.

The kids started laughing which mad Hidan cried.

'Okay you cute devils. GO TO SLEEP', the woman yelled.

'How about this. You sit your ugly ', Naruto said.

'What the heck', the woman said.

'Okay kids lets tie up this woman', Pain shouted.

The kids tied the woman up.

They woman was struggling to get free.

'Now lets partyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy', Sasuke said taking a big sip of the beer.

After 1 hour later….

'Sasuke I,… I what', Naruto said.

'What… I don't said things to you', Sasuke said drunk.

'You did', Naruto said.

'Hey Kisame', Itachi giggled.

'Yah', Kisame said.

'You look like a fish', Itachi laughed.

'Yeah, me know'.

'Listen up', pain said standing on the table.

'The kids were to drunk to comprehend.

'I'm going to jump from here to Konan', pain said.

'Okay', Konan said moving out the way.

Pain jump and fly out the window.

Sakura hiccup. 'Who knew pan could fly', Sakura said.

'Who's pen', Ino asked?

'Who's who'.

'Sasuke, ah Sasuke how many finger I'm I holding', Naruto asked?

'Let's see… Sasuek look at the finger. '290', Sasuke said.

But it wasn't 290 it was Naruto middle finger.

'Wow, I never never knew we had that many fingers', Naruto said.

'You were saying something.

'Hinata… Neji called.

'I'm over here', Hinata said.

Neji turned around and ran to her.

'I wanted to say, you're a fat ', Neji said.

'I was just about to say that about you too', Hinata said.

'Wow', Neji said.

'nar nar nartpa', Tobi said.

'what', Naruto said.

'Lets make out', Tobi suggested.

'Ah okay'.

They started kissing.................. the chairs.

AN: I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Smile

There was a police car inside the school yard.

'You should be shame of your self', the police man said.

'For what', the short ugly woman said.

'For giving these 5 and 6 years old beers', the next police man said.

'I didn't them any thing. Their demons', the woman said.

The next morning….

'That was some party', Sasori said.

'I know', Dierdara said.

The kids opened the class door to reveal:

'Iruka', the kids shouted.

They ran to him.

'We misw you weary muck', they shouted. (We miss you very much).

'I miss you guys too', Iruka smiled.

'Okay take your seats and take out you crayons', Iruka said.

As they were coloring the speaker called Iruka to the office.

'Iruka went to the office', Hinata said.

'I have a great idea', Naruto smiled evilly.

'Not that evil smile again', Pain said.

'Lets…. But he was interrupted by this weird thing staring at him.

'What's the matter', Sasuke asked?

'Is that a new kid', Naruto asked a little freak out?

They kids turned their heads around to reveal this weird looking kid staring at them.

'He's scaring me Sasuke', Sakura said cuddling up against him.

'Yo dud you're scaring my gal… I mean my friend', Sasuke said.

It just stared at them.

^_^

'Were you born like that', Hinata asked?

^__^

The smile widens.

Hinata ran behind Naruto back.

'YO dude get out of here'. Naruto said.

^___^

The smile and the eyes started to spread apart.

'I know what your going to do', that thing said.

'What the heck! Its mouth didn't move', Kiba said.

It continued to smile.

'Okay. Were was I. Oh, yeah were going to… Naruto was interrupted

'Naruto it's behind you', Tobi shouted.

^____________^

Naruto screamed like a girl and ran behind Tobi.

'Its smile widened', Ino screamed.

^_____________________^

This made the kids screamed louder.

'I wanna go home', Itachi cried.

'Me too', Kisame and Sasuke both cried.

Iruka came in.

'Sorry about that kids… Iruka saw the kids crying.

'What's the matter', Iruka asked?

They pointed to the creature.

Iruka suck his teeth. 'It's just the computer', Iruka said cutting off the screen.

AN: I hope you enjoyed.


	7. making out

After school….

'Hey Sasuke wanna make out', Sakura suggested.

'Why not', Sasuke said.

They started making out under the tree.

'Hmmmm…. Pain what is make out', Naruto asked cutely?

Everybody stopped what they were doing even Sasuke and sakura.

'Wait a minute, you mean you know all those stuff about killing, knife, cooking, burning people alive and acting cutely, but you don't know what making out is', Pain said.

'Could you just tell me what it means', Naruto stomped his feet.

Sasuke smirked.

'Naruto kissing means….. but Kiba was interrupted by Sasuke putting his hands over his mouth.

'Nobody tell Naruto what making out means', Sasuke said.

'Okay', they all agreed.

'But I want to know', Naruto started to whimpered.

'No', Hinata stick out her tongue.

'But I thought we were all friends', Naruto started to cry.

'Yeah… but no', Sasori said.

Then all of a sudden Naruto started crying.

They felt a little guilt inside them.

'You guys are meany heads', Naruto cried.

Some women were walking by seeing the boy cry they pick him up.

'What's the matter there little fellow', one of them said.

Naruto continued crying.

'Don't cry', the next one said.

The 2 women look at the kids on the ground and scowled them.

'What's the matter'.

'Thew won't well me', Naruto cried out. (They won't tell me)

'Tell you what', the lady asked?

Then Naruto stopped crying.

'Tell you that you're my new bitches, Naruto said.

'Excuse', they both said.

'You heard me', Naruto slapped all two of them.

Pain and the gang stared wide eyes.

'You little brat'.

Naruto kicked them.

'Okay first rule. Do not talk unless I tell you to. Next rule don't look at me like that', Naruto slapped the woman.

AN: I hope you enjoy.


	8. celebration

**Sorry, have to study for exams. I hope you enjoy the last chapter. Don't worry there's going to be a sequel to this called Hot but Evil when they turn 15 and 16.**

In class…

'So Naruto what do you do with those two women', Sasuke asked?

'They called the police on me, but the police didn't believe them and thought they were crazy', Naruto answered.

'Hey Naruto, Sasuke come sit here', Hinata shouted.

They ran to them.

'Hey guys Iruka is in a teacher meeting', Sakura said.

'I have a great plan', Naruto smiled evilly.

'Oh no', Pain said.

Choji stand on the table. 'Guys let's have a… but he was interrupted.

'Oh oh oh oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, why is it that you guys stand on my tables', Naruto said.

'Cause I want to', Choji answered back.

'Listen here you fat ass bitch I make the rule so get your funny looking ass of my table', Naruto said.

Choji cried.

'Naruto that was rude', Sakura said.

'Oh oh ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'.

'Why are you saying that nobody standing on your table', Sasuke said.

'Shut up', Naruto slapped him.

'Since this is our last time together, let's have a big celebration', Hinata suggested.

'Yeah', the kids shouted.

Party time…..

'Guys I will miss you so much', Sasuke said hugging Sakura.

'I'll miss you too', Sakura cried in his shirt.

'I won't miss you', Naruto said.

'Why do you have to be so mean', Hinata said.

'I don't know you tell me', Naruto said.

'I'll miss you', Hinata cried.

Naruto look at her and hugged her. 'I'll miss you too'.

'I can't believe were all going to move away', Ino said.

'Don't worry. I love you', Kiba said kiss her.

'Best friends forever', Neji said.

They all hugged one another.

After the party.

'Bye guys', TenTen said walking in the car.

'Bye', Temari said.

Naruto walked home with Tobi while Sasuke and Itachi walk home the opposite way.

I hope you enjoy stay tune for Hot but Evil when they see one another again.


End file.
